


The Things We Do

by enemytosleep



Series: Camping Trip of Doom [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cool Guys Get Lonely Too, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed doesn't always know what he's doing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

It was the middle of the night. He should be sleeping. Everyone should be sleeping. Everyone _was_ sleeping. Why was he still up?

Greed shook his head and dropped his forehead to his palm. He didn't know what he was doing all the time anymore, and it wasn't just because the scheming prince was getting better at breaking his walls either. Something in him hadn't been right ever since he'd been reawakened. This was why he'd gone and left, wasn't it? Because they did something to him, to people he cared for, and he couldn't remember the whole damn thing.

It was a lame excuse though.

There wasn't any reason for him to connect any of this to Wrath, to the rest of those fuckers in Central. No, if there was anyone here to blame, it was the prince. So he did. He could see the kid smirking out at him from the shadows of his consciousness. Fuck him, he knew this was his fault.

Greed crawled back inside of the small tent, carefully maneuvering over the mess of blankets wrapped around Ed. He laid down behind him and nosed Ed's ear. Ed huffed out forcefully as he woke, then wiggled his way back against Greed, pulling one of Greed's arms' over his waist. "Hey, Ling," he said sleepily.

"Hey," Greed said. He wasn't going to bother to correct him. He never did.


End file.
